


Life is Really Great

by Purplemoon153



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Cuddling, Reading, Reading Aloud, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: The Dikrats have a quiet night in.
Relationships: Craphole Dikrats & Jack Bauer Dikrats, Craphole Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Craphole Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats & Mouthface Dikrats, Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Mouthface Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Life is Really Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everafterloves345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafterloves345/gifts).



The Dikrats family sat cuddled together in the living room. Titty Mitty sat in his big leather armchair watching his daughter and her family. Mouthface snuggled into her mother’s side, and sighed contentedly. Craphole laid across Jack Bauer’s lap. Jack Bauer sat on Slippery When Wet’s other side and rubbed gentle circles into Craphole’s back. They sat like that is silence for a long while before Mouthface broke the silence.

“Dad! You should read us a story,” she suggested, her head perking up so she could look her father in the eye. Craphole sat up at his sister’s words, and nodded vigorously, giving Jack Bauer the puppy eyes.

“Yeah!” Craphole agreed, his eyes alight with excitement. Soon both kids started to plead with their eyes. 

“I’ll read so long as Slippery When Wet is okay with it,” Jack Bauer responded to his begging children. Craphole and Mouthface turned their eyes on their mother. She laughed at them and nodded at Jack Bauer.

“She said it was okay!” Mouthface cheered, looking expectantly at her father. He chuckled at her and stood up, stretching. He walked over to the book shelf, looking over its contents. 

“What should I read?” Jack Bauer asked the kids, turning a bit to face them. They both sat thinning for a moment before Craphole lit up and whispered something into his sister’s ear. A smile bloomed on the teen’s face and then they both faced their father.

“We want to hear The Coral Island,” Craphole announced. Slippery When Wet nodded in affirmation. Jack Bauer turned back to face the row of books in front of him and searched for the well-loved book. It took a couple of moments, but he found their copy and pulled it from the shelf. He tucked it under his arm and stroad back to the couch. 

Jack Bauer sat back down in his spot, surrounded by his family. Craphole and Slippery When Wet began to lean on him again, one on each of his sides. He cracked open the book and flipped to where the family had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
